Thoughts and Decisions
by half-goddess-Katia
Summary: Kamen Rider Kiva. Taiga thinks about his current relationship with Wataru and comes to a decision.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kamen Rider Kiva, it belongs to it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Toshiki Inoue and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.

**AN:** I thought that this pairing was absolutely adorable, and the idea for the story itself really came out of no where.

**Warnings:** Some shonen-ai, but mainly in thoughts. Also, spoilers if you haven't finished the series.

_**Thoughts and Decisions**_

Once things had finally settled down after the death of Mio and the defeat of Bishop and the former King, Taiga found his mind wandering again and again into thoughts of Wataru. This wasn't something entirely new to Taiga either. After all, he had never forgotten his best friend, but it was happening more and more often.

It had started when he first met the younger male again – and god, was that a shot of déjà vu – and he had recognized Wataru immediately. Wataru hadn't changed at all over the years. Sure he had grown, that was to be expected, but he still gave off this air of purity, like he had somehow managed to avoid being tainted by other humans – though finding out later that he was a half-fangire recluse certainly seemed to explain some of that. Taiga had been so incredibly happy because he suddenly had both his Queen and his best friend all at once, and he felt that the only way things could get better would be if Wataru was somehow a fangire – which _could_ be arranged.

Then he found out Wataru was _already_ a fangire – well, half anyway – and his half-brother on top of it, and he had mixed feelings about that. Taiga was happy – ecstatic actually – that Wataru _wasn't _human, and Taiga didn't have to worry about the side effects that could happen when changing a human into a fangire. Yet he was uneasy for reasons he couldn't quite understand about the fact that Wataru was his half-brother, but he buried that small voice first in the pleasure at being able to keep Wataru near him and later in the frustration at being unable to convince Wataru to join him, to leave the tainted humans who would surely betray him one day. He couldn't understand _why_ Wataru wouldn't join him, _why_ the younger male – a half-fangire himself with royal blood flowing through his veins – would protect the humans that were food. He couldn't understand so he was determined to change the dark-eyed male's allegiance by whatever means necessary.

Then he started to lose _everything_. Mio, sweet and quiet Mio, betrayed him, stabbed and tried to kill him on their wedding day before running off. Then Bishop, hard-working and seemingly eternally loyal Bishop, betrayed him, killed Mio – his Queen – and made it appear as if Wataru killed her before declaring that Taiga was not fit to be King and tried to kill him and steal his throne. Finally it seemed like even Wataru – sweet, shy Wataru who was his best and only friend, who was his half-brother – betrayed him, declared himself King and effectively stole away the two things Taiga believed he had left – his best friend/brother and his throne. He was left with only his title, stamped into his hand from before he could remember, and he was alone again.

But Wataru didn't betray him. His half-brother, the younger male he'd always believed to be weaker than himself, was trying to protect him, to remove the perpetual target the title of King placed on his back. Wataru was trying to protect him, to make sure he never had to be alone, and Wataru accepted him despite still believing he'd killed their mother. When he realized this, Taiga had felt so relieved and almost inexplicably happy.

And now things had finally returned to normal, or as close to normal as they ever could be, and Taiga had regained his position as company president while Wataru had gone back to making and repairing violins. The two made sure to see each other as often as possible, almost everyday at the rate they were going, and recently Taiga found his thoughts and dreams wandering into previously unexplored territory.

He'd find himself waking in the morning from dreams that were far too erotic considering it was his own _half-brother_ that was his most featured partner. At first he blamed it on the relief of stress and seeing Wataru in the leather King's uniform – the damn thing was _made_ for wet dreams. The problem was the dreams didn't _stop_, instead they got worse...or better...depending on how he looked at it. They sometimes seemed more reality than dream, and he kept finding his thoughts inadvertently wandering to those dreams to the point where he had no choice but to explore the exact reason as to _why_ he was having those dreams.

He came up with and promptly rejected several possible theories, including that it was just due to the lack of stress, sexual frustration, or the leather outfit because none of them quite fit right. Then he began to wonder if maybe there was a _deeper_ meaning to the dreams and thoughts, especially since lately not all of those dreams and thoughts were erotic...some were actually quite _romantic_ of all things, and he decided there must be.

Thinking about it, Taiga decided that he was in love with the younger brunette, and suddenly everything made sense. It suddenly made sense _why_ he could never stop thinking about the boy after he'd been forced to leave when they were children. It explained why he'd been so _happy_ to see Wataru again, even though at the time he'd believed Wataru was one of the humans he'd considered no better than livestock. It explained why he tried so hard to turn Wataru over to his side rather than just kill him – brother or not – after he found out the younger male was, in fact, a half-fangire and still fought against him after the revelation. It explained it all, and, never one for subtleties when it came to relationships, Taiga decided exactly what he would do; he would confess to Wataru and convince the younger male to at least try out the relationship if he balked at the idea. After all, it didn't matter that they were half-siblings and both male on top of it, they were both fangire royalty, and they could do what they wished, human rules didn't matter.

Making up his mind, Taiga headed out to meet Wataru for the lunch meeting they had planned. It seemed that Wataru was in for his own surprise.


End file.
